Gâchis
by Vegetal
Summary: Atobe reçoit la visite d'une certaine personne... dont leur conversation l'amènera beaucoup à réfléchir sur luimême. Sur son avenir. Léger OOC. Oneshot.


Auteur: Claralyk

Titre: Gâchis

Rating: K+(pour cause de langage assez grossier dans certains passages)

Genre: Général

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul Konomi a eu le génie de les inventer...

Résumé: Atobe reçoit la visite d'une certaine personne... dont leur conversation l'amènera beaucoup à réfléchir sur lui-même. Sur son avenir. Léger OOC. One-shot.

Note: Pour une fois que j'ai de l'inspiration... Je ne pense pas qu'Atobe soit vraiment OOC, mais j'avoue que Sanada l'ait certainement. Sans parler de Tezuka... De toute façon, j'en aurai la certitude si vous en faîtes la remarque dans les reviews. J'envisage aussi à faire une suite, ou plutôt un retour en arrière pour cette histoire. Mais pour le moment, ça reste un pur one-shot.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Dans un des nombreux gratte-ciels de Tokyo, pendant la matinée d'une ordinaire journée de semaine, Atobe Keigo s'affala sur le siège de son bureau, l'air épuisé et las. Sans gêne aucune, il posa ses jambes sur la table, ne se souciant guère de l'opinion de sa secrétaire lorsqu'elle pénètrera ici pour lui apporter les derniers rapports. Il défit le premier bouton de sa chemise, et était aussi tenté de défaire sa cravate, mais il se ravisa, pas vraiment doué pour rattacher ce maudit accessoire vestimentaire. D'habitude, les servantes s'en occupaient fort bien, et il n'avait jamais eu à le faire tout au long de sa vie, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait l'apprendre. Quel intérêt de savoir attacher une cravate lorsqu'on était aussi beau et intelligent que lui ? Aussi sophistiqué et bien éduqué ? Aucun. 

Alors qu'il essayait de trouver un autre sujet de réflexion, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir la secrétaire entrer sans attendre sa permission ; après tout, cette vieille carne avait été employée par son père, et tant que ce dernier aurait un œil sur lui, il ne pourrait jamais s'en débarrasser. D'ailleurs, il remarqua le regard désapprobateur de sa subordonnée vis-à-vis de son attitude désinvolte – ses jambes se trouvaient toujours allongées confortablement sur le bureau – et il savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle allait s'empresser de tout rapporter à son cher paternel, mais il l'ignora complètement. Il avait hérité de l'entreprise, c'était lui qui dirigeait tout désormais, et son père n'avait rien à redire là-dessus. Ses parents avaient brisé son rêve le plus cher, ils pouvaient au moins lui laisser un peu de liberté, non ?

- Qui y-a-t-il, Kaede ? demanda-t-il plus pour la forme que par réel intérêt. De nouveaux contrats à étudier ?

La-dite Kaede ne répondit pas, et Atobe vit qu'elle ne portait pas de dossiers. Il en vint à la conclusion qu'elle n'était pas là pour lui apporter davantage de travail qu'il n'en avait déjà, mais pour lui annoncer une visite, et cette idée se confirma lorsqu'elle déclara d'un ton neutre qui agaçait souvent son maître :

- Un homme répondant au nom de Tezuka Kunimitsu souhaite prendre un peu de votre temps pour vous parler directement, Keigo-sama.

Les yeux d'Atobe s'agrandirent. Tezuka était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir aujourd'hui, et l'effet de surprise qui avait déteint sur son visage se révéla ne pas être de la comédie, car il n'avait même pas tiqué quand Kaede avait prononcé le suffixe –sama avec une pointe d'ironie. Atobe la congédia d'un geste après lui avoir donné la permission de le laisser entrer, et se replongea dans ses souvenirs de collège. Tezuka avait certainement été son plus grand rival, et son obsession de toujours au tennis. Même Sanada, qui était pourtant du même niveau que lui, n'avait pas suscité autant d'attention à ses yeux. Et par-dessus tout, c'était le joueur qu'il respectait le plus. Parce que malgré la blessure qu'il lui avait, il faut l'avouer, volontairement infligée, Tezuka avait continué à se battre jusqu'à la fin, pour son équipe. Pour lui. Pour la promesse qu'il avait faîte à son ancien capitaine, mais Atobe en était moins sûr, étant donné que ce n'était qu'une rumeur qui circulait parmi les troisièmes années de Seigaku à cette époque.

Après le tournoi national, ils s'étaient tout deux perdus de vue, pour raison de changement de lycée, de manque de temps, etc. Atobe, dès l'âge de seize ans, avait été littéralement étouffé par l'emprise de son père au fur et à mesure que le jour où il allait devenir majeur se rapprochait. Au même moment, des grands joueurs étaient sollicités pour devenir tennisman professionnel, et Tezuka avait fait évidemment parti de ceux-là. Atobe savait qu'il était devenu un joueur réputé internationalement, tout comme Sanada et Yukimura, mais il s'était forcé de ne pas y penser pendant ces dernières années, pour ne pas faire ressurgir des blessures qui s'étaient cicatrisées avec le temps. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il remarqua à peine la présence de son ancien rival, et la voix rêche de sa secrétaire lui annonçant que Tezuka Kunimitsu se trouvait à présent devant lui le sortit de sa rêverie. Sans dire un mot, il le détailla : ses cheveux étaient plus longs qu'avant, lui donnant un air moins dur, mais l'impassibilité qu'il affichait d'ordinaire sur son visage n'avait pas disparue, ce qui le fit légèrement sourire. Décidément, certaines choses ne changeront jamais. Ensuite, il observa ses vêtements : simple chemise blanche, et costume bleu marine. Commun, mais néanmoins élégant. Atobe ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'avec ce qu'il gagnait grâce à son métier, il aurait pu au moins faire un effort sur son look. Il arrêta son examen, et s'énerva d'un coup en constatant la présence indésirable de sa secrétaire :

- Kaede, inutile que vous restiez ici pendant que je parle à mon invité, vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue à cette conversation. Vous pouvez disposer.

Alors que Kaede commençait à s'en aller d'un pas raide, il rajouta d'un ton froid :

- Ah oui, j'oubliais : dites à mon père que s'il s'inquiète tant pour son entreprise, ainsi que pour mes relations personnelles , il n'a qu'à me remplacer par quelqu'un qui aime être soumis, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Autre détail : continuez à m'espionner et à me coller ainsi, et vous êtes définitivement virée. Est-ce clair ?

La secrétaire hocha de la tête vivement, son teint devenu blême. Elle sortit le plus vite possible, en refermant doucement la porte pour ne pas agacer davantage son maître. Satisfait, Atobe se tourna vers son ancien rival en affichant son habituel air hautain. Tezuka n'avait pas bronché quand le châtain avait réprimandé son employée, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire une remarque :

- Toujours aussi agréable à ce que je vois…

- La moindre des choses, Tezuka, ce serait de dire bonjour en tout premier lieu. Personne ne t'a jamais appris la politesse ?

Tezuka ne répondit pas à la provocation. Essayer de montrer les défauts d'Atobe Keigo à une autre personne, c'était une chose, mais les désigner au concerné en était une autre – on pouvait considérer cela comme une perte de temps. En particulier quand on voulait lui reprocher son comportement négligé – en l'occurrence les pieds sur la table, et la cigarette qu'Atobe s'apprêter à allumer sans se soucier de son invité, ni même de l'aération de la pièce. Le tennisman ne releva même pas le geste de la main pour lui proposer de s'asseoir, se doutant bien que le maître de ses lieux n'allait pas perdre son temps à ressortir les leçons de politesse apprises dans de vieux manuels poussiéreux pendant son enfance pour un ancien ami. Tezuka s'attarda sur cette dernière pensée : en réalité, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient considérés comme de bons potes. Ils n'étaient ni plus, ni moins, que des rivaux à leur sport favori. Sans plus attendre, il s'assit sur la chaise face au bureau de son interlocuteur, qui apportait élégamment la cigarette sur le bord de ses lèvres, et en tira une bouffée, qu'il laissa échapper doucement.

- Alors, fit Atobe en rompant le silence qui s'étaient installés entre eux deux, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- …Une banale visite de courtoisie.

Le businessman sourit malicieusement, et prit une autre bouffée. Il avait en horreur qu'on se moque de lui. Banale visite de courtoisie, hm ? Il était tenté de le renvoyer, car après tout, qu'est-ce que le fait qu'il se trouve ici lui apportait ? Rien, sinon des mauvais souvenirs. Mais Atobe Keigo était curieux, et il se retint. Il allait forcer Tezuka, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à lui révéler le but de sa visite.

- La vraie raison, s'il-te-plaît ? demanda-t-il en ignorant délibérément le regard de son ancien rival qui le fixait.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas continué ta carrière de tennisman ?

Atobe soupira, une vague de lassitude l'envahissant d'un coup. Combien de fois, à l'époque, lui avait-on posé la question ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Entre Oshitari qui avait tout tenté pour le dissuader d'entreprendre une carrière dans l'économie et le commerce, Kabaji qui, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, avait récité une longue flopée de phrases suppliantes, Sanada qui était venu le frapper pour que ça lui "serve de leçon"… Atobe balaya ce souvenir de l'esprit. Manquerait plus que cet abruti de kendoka débarque ici, et cette journée serait la pire de toute sa vie, s'il occultait le jour où il avait hérité de la multinationale de son père.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, répondit-il d'un ton sec, bien décidé à ne pas laisser une seule de ses pensées filtrer.

- Ne me fais pas croire que ta carrière dans le commerce te plaît tant que ça pour que tu aies décidé d'abandonner le tennis définitivement. On sait tous que ton père a influencé ton choix d'avenir. Oshitari s'inquiète toujours énormément pour toi, sans compter les autres… Sanada aussi voulait venir, mais je me suis dit que ce ne serait peut-être pas une bonne idée qu'il vienne t'affronter en t'annonçant tes quatre vérités, donc…

- Quelle perspicacité, Tezuka ! ricana le maître des lieux, partagé entre l'amusement et l'agacement.

L'Atobe d'antan avait refait surface, et ça ne plaisait pas trop à Tezuka, même si le Keigo qu'il avait face à lui était à la limite du méconnaissable : depuis quand fumait-il ? Lui qui avait toujours considéré ça comme une occupation de bas étage, et donc, pas fait pour lui, qui se trouvait être le grand et sublimissime Atobe Keigo. Et surtout, la façon dont il se tenait – il loucha discrètement vers les jambes toujours en travers sur le bureau – montrait visiblement que l'ancien joueur de tennis était descendu bien bas. Oui, Tezuka n'avait jamais réussi à supporter ce fanfaron d'Atobe, mais au fond, il aurait tout donné pour que celui qu'il avait connu sur le court redevienne comme avant. Son ex-rival tapota sa cigarette sur le rebord du cendrier pour laisser tomber quelques cendres, et au moment où il allait la reporter à sa bouche, Tezuka la lui arracha brusquement des doigts, et l'écrasa dans le récipient prévu à cet effet. Atobe fronça les sourcils :

- De quel droit te permets-tu de…

- Je me le permets parce que tu ignores mes remarques volontairement depuis le début de notre conversation, le coupa Tezuka d'un ton sans réplique.

Atobe soupira une nouvelle fois, se doutant bien que s'il en rallumait une, Tezuka s'empresserait de faire subir la même chose qu'à la précédente. Et puis, ce genre de jeu le lassait vite maintenant qu'il avait grandi. A vingt-cinq ans, il était déjà devenu un homme plongé dans les hautes affaires économiques et financières du monde entier. Il n'était plus le jeune homme talentueux au tennis, et qui entretenait ses relations et son fan-club quel que soit le coût à payer, mais aujourd'hui, il était prudent, et non décontracté. Etre à la tête d'une multinationale avait à la fois ses avantages et ses inconvénients, mais ce n'était pas là le problème, il s'en fichait éperdument. Quoi qui se passe pendant la continuité de cette conversation, jamais il ne le laissera partir d'ici avec des indices sur la décision qu'il avait prise il y a huit ans, jamais. Il règlera ses comptes tout seul, et si Tezuka doit faire parti des obstacles qui se mettront en travers de sa route, il l'éliminera, en élaborant une stratégie simple mais efficace. En visant juste sur le point faible de son adversaire. Comme lorsqu'il avait joué ce match au premier tour du tournoi du Kanto… Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, en faisant remonter quelques mèches en arrière qui retombèrent aussitôt là où elles étaient auparavant. Il ne voulait pas se remémorer cette scène, pas maintenant. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour ordonner(oui, car Ore-sama ne demande _jamais_) à son ancien rival de bien vouloir partir, quand Tezuka l'interrompit avant même qu'il n'ait commencé :

- Si tu as refusé de continuer ta carrière tennistique, c'est parce que tu ne te sentais plus à la hauteur de tes espérances ?

Il l'avait demandé d'un air pas très convaincu, et ce sentiment s'intensifia quand il vit la mine profondément outrée de son hôte. Ore-sama, abandonner pour une raison aussi futile ? C'est absurde ! A ce moment-là, Atobe avait bien envie de reprendre sa raquette et de le défier, mais préféra ne pas laisser son irritation prendre le dessus. Mais c'était surtout parce qu'il savait que dans l'ordre actuel des choses, il n'avait plus aucune chance de vaincre Tezuka. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas retouché à une raquette, et il préférait s'abstenir plutôt que de s'entêter à vouloir à tout prix s'humilier en connaissance de cause.

Mais Atobe était réellement exaspéré par cette discussion. Et si pour y mettre un terme, il devait faire quelque chose qui nuirait à sa réputation d'avant, il le ferait. Tout ceci ne le concernait plus. Alors, il tenta le tout pour le tout :

- Oui, c'est sûrement pour cette raison. J'étais fatigué de devoir toujours m'entraîner pour vous dépasser, Sanada, Echizen, ou même toi. Fatigué de jouer au tennis. Et puis, il fallait bien que j'exploite mes autres talents innés, non ? fit-il avec le retour de son habituel narcissisme qui était visible à la fois à travers ses paroles et son comportement.

Tezuka hocha la tête légèrement, comme s'il comprenait sans comprendre. Puis Atobe appuya sur un bouton sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Kaede, la secrétaire, arriva en un instant, fidèle au poste. Il lui donna quelques consignes à propos de certains dossiers à traiter dans la plus grande urgence, et lui ordonna en même temps de raccompagner son invité jusqu'en bas. Il salua Tezuka, qui s'inclina en retour. Il lui lança un dernier regard qui cette fois, n'était pas dénué de vie : c'était des yeux rempli à la fois de regrets et d'incompréhension. Atobe le remarqua, mais l'ignora totalement.

La conversation était terminée.

- - - - -

Alors que Tezuka s'installait sur le siège arrière de sa voiture, son téléphone portable sonna. Il regarda l'écran pour constater que le contact qui souhaitait le joindre n'était autre que Sanada. Il fit signe à son chauffeur de démarrer, et lui indiqua sa destination avant de décrocher. A l'autre bout du fil, il reconnut la voix dure du kendoka :

- Alors, tu es toujours avec lui ? Comment ça se passe ? Toujours aussi amoureux de sa petite personne ?

Si ça n'avait pas été Tezuka, il aurait éclaté de rire, mais il se contenta de répondre simplement :

- Toujours pareil, mais en plus mature, bien entendu. Ou le contraire, rajouta-t-il avec un brin d'hésitation.

- Hum. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas été facile à convaincre…

- Il n'a pas accepté. Il a refusé de recommencer à jouer.

Le silence qui suivit indiqua à Tezuka que Sanada ne le croyait pas. Pour lui, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Au bout de quelques secondes, il l'entendit jurer en traitant Atobe de « putain de gosse de riche » et de « sale entêté ». Il préféra le laisser évacuer sa frustration avant de reprendre… pour lui annoncer le pire. Il préférait tout de même garder pour lui les quelques détails concernant l'attitude de leur _cher_ Ore-sama.

- Et c'est quoi la suite ? grommela Sanada, de mauvais poil.

- D'après lui, il aurait abandonné le tennis parce qu'il ne se sentait plus la force de nous affronter…

Il fut coupé par une multitude de noms d'oiseaux exotiques qu'il ne connaissait pas tous, mais dont il préférait largement ignorer leurs sens. Malheureusement pour son dictionnaire interne, d'habitude purgé de toute grossièreté, il eut droit à des explications très approfondies. Il se promit de maudire Atobe Keigo dès son arrivée chez lui quand Sanada arrêta sa litanie d'insultes en tout genre pour poser la question à laquelle il s'attendait :

- Et tu y crois, toi, à cette excuse bidon ?

Non, il n'y croyait pas. Il ne pouvait même pas y penser, car quand Atobe Keigo se fait battre, il persévère dans son entraînement, pour toujours s'améliorer, encore et encore. Et le point le plus étrange : Atobe, fatigué par le tennis ? Impensable. Non, quelque chose clochait. Mais il ne se sentait pas assez concerné pour insister davantage sur la question. Ce fut à son tour de demander quelque chose à son compagnon sportif :

- Au fait, pour quelle raison tiens-tu tant à ce qu'Atobe revienne sur le circuit ?

- Parce que je m'ennuie. Les joueurs capables de rivaliser avec moi deviennent rares. Il ne reste plus que toi, Yukimura, Echizen, Fuji… Ah oui, et cet autre joueur de nationalité espagnol aussi… Un grand avenir l'attend pour celui-là…

Ils continuèrent leur discussion en parlant de tennis, des jeunes talents susceptibles de les dépasser… Le soir, allongé sur son lit, Tezuka contemplait son plafond en se disant que de toute façon, même si Atobe avait accepté, il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à les rattraper. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de regretter ce joueur qui lui en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres… C'était vraiment du gâchis.

- - - - -

Au même moment, dans le manoir des Atobe, Keigo se trouvait lui aussi allongé sur son lit, qui ressemblait plus à une mer de coussins et de broderies luxueuses qu'autre chose. Cette journée avait été particulièrement horrible, que ce soit à cause de la visite de Tezuka ou de l'absence flagrante de sourires de la part de Kaede. Quoique, Ore-sama préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de voir de plus près le dentier jaunâtre de cette vieille harpie. Il préféra passer à autre chose, et la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit est : qu'est-il devenu ?

Question très pertinente de sa part, il faut l'avouer, mais ce n'est pas étonnant, il est le grand Atobe Keigo après tout… Mais que c'est difficile de l'être ! Oui, plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait qu'être un homme comme lui n'était pas une mince affaire tous les jours. Bien sûr, son statut d'homme d'affaire le rendait un peu moins intéressant aux yeux des paparazzis que la vie privée d'une star du show-business, mais ces rapaces cherchaient tout de même le moindre petit détail à exploiter pour pouvoir écrire un article du tonnerre, avec des renseignements qui sont les trois-quarts inventés, mais du moment qu'ils vendaient, ils se fichaient complètement du reste. C'est pour cela qu'en public, il se devait d'avoir une attitude irréprochable et un sens de la politesse à toute épreuve. Après tout, il a été élevé de manière à ce qu'aucune erreur ne transparaisse, ce qui rendait la tâche moins ardue, mais plus il grandissait, plus son sang-froid régressait. Heureusement, il ne perdait son calme qu'une fois dans son bureau ou chez lui, faisant ainsi le malheur de Kaede et de Tetsu, son majordome privilégié(ou presque). Et puis, une tonne de dossiers et de contrats à vérifier ou à remettre en cause l'attendait tous les jours. C'était devenu une routine, mais cette habitude l'agaçait de plus en plus chaque jour.

C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles il aime le tennis. Mis à part le côté excitant d'affronter un adversaire digne de lui, ce sport lui permettait de se défouler sans que personne ne le lui reproche. Il mettait toute sa joie ou sa frustration dans chaque coup qu'il portait contre son opposant, il était maître de lui-même dans ce sport, sans personne pour l'influencer. C'était sa liberté. Car une fois chez lui, et en particulier devant son père, ce n'était qu'un gosse enchaîné à des valeurs et à des normes qui ne lui plaisait pas. Prisonnier d'un avenir dont il n'a même pas eu l'occasion d'en choisir le chemin, un avenir réglé à la lettre par son salopard de père. Oui, il le disait et le pensait sans honte : il détestait son père.

A à peine dix-sept ans, son père l'avait forcé à faire des études sur l'économie et la finance grâce à un odieux chantage. Et il avait cédé. Son père a été le premier adversaire contre lequel il a cédé sans pouvoir résister. Il a juré que ce serait le dernier.

Et Atobe a décidé de se venger. Il allait montrer à son père qu'il pouvait faire mieux que lui. Même s'il devait supporter les pots de colle qui le suivaient partout sur ordre de son paternel. Même s'il devait encaisser les pires critiques venant de lui. Même s'il devait assister à toutes les conférences, réunions et soirées mondaines plus ennuyantes les unes que les autres. Même s'il devait se forcer à garder son calme face au visage hypocrite de sa secrétaire, cette vache à rides surdimensionnées.

Il allait le dépasser, le vaincre. Le forcer à se terrer au plus profond d'un trou à rats pour ne pas dévoiler au monde entier la honte naissante sur sa pâle figure.

Pour enfin vivre sa vie comme il l'entend.

- - - - -

Mais la question demeure toujours…

Qu'est-il devenu ?

FIN

* * *

Toute review constructive est la bienvenue . 

Update: Certaines fautes de conjugaison ont été corrigées. N'hésitez pas à me prévenir si vous en repérez d'autres.


End file.
